Gwen Pierce
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Pierce is the main character in Fairest of the Mall. She was introduced as a 13 year old, looking for a job, she begins working at Bucc's Street Food, at Rose Garden Mall, and mainly focuses on her adventures at the mall, she quickly makes good friends with Finn, Nicky, Barry, and eventually Bethany, and also has her best friend, Milly, who shops around the mall, and sometimes helps with the store. Relationships Finn Gwen and Finn became great friends when she begins working at the store and often helps her out with her new job. She also hangs out with him on her days off. In the episode Teen Dayz, Finn develops a crush on Gwen, and tells her that same episode, but it's when Gwen just began dating Dennis, she begins to choose between Finn and Dennis, and chooses Dennis, in Season 2 episode, Sparks Fly, Finn and Gwen kiss, and decide to keep it a secret, but they kiss again, in the episode, Sparks Fly... again, and Dennis finds out, but he forgives her, and they continue dating. But throughout Season 3, you could see Gwen and Dennis not getting along often, and Gwen coming to Finn for help, and that's when Gwen realizes in the finale episode, that she has feelings for Finn, and breaks up with Dennis to go out with Finn. Now in Season 4, they're dating and happy, for now. Nicky Gwen and Nicky become great friends and they also sleep over at each other‘s houses sometimes, and they become like each other’s sisters at times as well. She comes to her for advice, and is there for her when she is down, and is always there for each other. She and Finn, and her and Barry, are set to go on a double date, once Barry comes back to the show, in Season 4. Barry Gwen and Barry are good friends. He’s the joker of the gang, and he loves playing tricks on her and Nicky, and Finn, the 4 mainly hang out on their days off. She and him, are cool with each other, and great coworkers to each other. She, Finn, Barry, and Nicky are set to return to the show, once Barry returns. Bethany Bethany is Gwen’s enemy when Gwen becomes the cashier person, which pushes Bethany to the kitchen, and since Bethany likes everyone seeing her face, she hates Gwen for replacing her. But in Season 3, Bethany and Gwen sort of decide to help each other out in situations. They get closer, in Season 3, and decide that they should just settle the beef, and become friends, in the very last episode. Milly Milly and Gwen have been best friends since they were 1, Milly is mainly seen shopping in the mall in Gwen, Gwen and her, have been through everything together, and in Season 3, they become coworkers, as she gets hired at Bucc's Street Food, she is a really great friend to Gwen, and there for her always. Dennis Dennis and Gwen are a couple, they began dating after the dance, after he chose Gwen over Bethany to go as his date, they began to date after the dance, and to this day, Bethany still likes him. They broke up, in the final episode of Season 3, for Gwen to end up with Finn, due to them arguing all throughout Season 3, and her and Finn getting closer throughout Season 3. Manager Bucc Gwen and Manger Bucc are pretty good friends. He pays her the most out of everything in the shop, for all of her hard work and dedication to the shop. Trivia * She is allergic to peanuts. * She is protrayed by Cecilia Balagot who plays Isadora Smackle on Girl Meets World. * She lives in Atlanta, Georgia. * She is best friends with Milly, a girl she‘s known since she was 1. * She is 13-14 years old in Season 1, 14-15 in Season 2, and 15-16 in Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Teenagers